Death is Just the Beginning
by HaHaHeHe-UR-Just-Jealous-of-me
Summary: After 4 years,what happened that haunts his nights when he's alone? What does he do to fill his nights? why does he know everything yet appear to be dead-last just like at the academy? Every skilled ninja knows him but how? Where does he disappear to when he's not acting? These are the thoughts of those around him but he never can answer or he will have to answer to a higher power


First off, I don't own Naruto. Second, Naruto will be different. He will be smarter, stronger (possibly Godlike but will have problems) and darker. He will be animalistic due to his upbringing early on. :p There will most likely bashing but not all the time. He will accept anyone sexually if he feels they need to be loved and he can give it but not to those he hates. Third, if you don't like it don't read, if you can give me pointers to improve it I will do it if it can be added without much problems and I like the idea.

A young boy, not older than 5 years old, was seen running through the forest chasing after nothing that they had seen. He grabbed and grabbed at the air, or that's what everyone else thought. Naruto knew no one else could see who he was with and only enjoyed it more when he knew something they didn't. At the time though he was playing a game the voice said he would have fun playing but it only lead him to something he would have nightmares about for the rest of his life. As he neared his destination the last anyone had seen of him was entering a trail leading to the forest. The Hokage searched and searched for two years until he broke down at his advisors and friends request to give up. Although the days passed to months to years, everyone had continued like the demon had died but if that were true, the Kyuubi would have reformed a long time ago and Hiruzen knew that. Jiraiya had told him before of the seal placed on Naruto that the Kyuubi would die with Naruto and end up reforming near the place he died. So, Hiruzen waited. He waited until he could finally start his own search for Naruto again but using Jiraiya's spy network for the meantime would have to do. By the time Naruto was missing for four years, Hiruzen had grown tired and sent less ANBU out to search for any sign Naruto had left behind until he just stopped one day. The missions were handed out like any other day and ended in paperwork until a message was sent to the Hokage alerting him that a mission had failed and the team went missing. Only the remains of a fight occurring had been found. No bodies, no blood, just wreckage. The ones scouting the area found it strange. The team sent was used to silent killing and keeping the damage to a minimum but this was over the top. There weren't any traces other than animal tracks passing by so the Hokage sent the Inuzuka to meet up with the others already there to find something under all of that until the familiar sent with the Inuzuka refused to go into the clearing. It whined and whined until it had finally ran somewhere it deemed safe and started barking at them. "Mariko-san, what is going on with the ninken?" The Inuzuka now known as Mariko frowned. "She wants us to leave…and now. Sorry but lets talk outside of the area. Let me talk to her and we'll continue." As soon as they were about to leave, a deep chuckle erupted and echoed in the entire area. The ninja formed a tight knit circle around the middle with kunai poised to kill anything around them only for the entire clearing to shimmer away to reveal a dark cave with only the light from outside lighting it. Movement was heard further in the cave until the entrance was blocked by a boulder. What looked like a wild animal with red glowing eyes darted from wall to wall of the cave coming from beside them and traveling further into the cave, keeping eyes firmly on the new arrivals until it returned with a scroll almost an hour later. The ninjas were confused until the creature stood on two legs, displaying the furs it wore and what remained of his pants. Gasps were heard when the boy bit his finger with his canines and placing it on the floor that allowed the ninja to clearly see what was being brought out. The boy reached in the scroll and pulled out bodies one after another until the missing ninja team emerged by themselves with bandages wrapped around their chest, legs, and head. They grunted as they almost opened their wounds getting out and whined. "Shut it. Stop complaining, at least we didn't have to walk at least a couple of miles and then climb all the way up here." The team sent after them were shocked to say the least. They looked from the missing team then at the figure crunched up on the ground a couple of feet away. When the boy started crawling up the wall like the most natural thing in the world the missing ninja frowned. "HEY BOY! Thanks…You probably can't understand us but we would have died if you hadn't come. If you ever need anything, come find us." The team leader looked at the injured ones as the boy looked back at them and he smiled. "It's a long way to Konoha with your injuries. Be careful." The next moment the boy had disappeared in the dark leaving a couple of disturbed people in his wake as they realized they never told him where they were from and their headbands were nowhere in sight. The next minute had Mariko grumbling about idiots and turned around only to be blocked by a boulder. She almost lost her temper and growled. "Hey. You locked us in here, you could at least move this for us!" The scream had made everyone's ears hurt trying to cover them the best they could as she continued. "Hey, useless idiots. You must know your way to him, we have no way out of here unless we blow the thing to bits but then we'll be caved in. We don't even know how that kid moved it by himself."

"Himself? He's not alone. We would hear plenty of others in the tunnels down there and the kid would always move us. If anything you probably signed our death certificate." As soon as the silence settled over them, a cackling laugh-like scream erupted from deeper in the cave. A multitude of steps dragging on the ground were the only sound heard until all of a sudden it stopped just close enough they were out of eyesight. One of the ninja flew through hand signs until him and everyone else had been suddenly pulled out, revealing the monstrosities of what used to be humans. "What in the hell were they? They weren't **human.**" The ninja shivered as they looked at the boulder blocking their view of the entrance to the cave. "It's best to get going. It's dangerous for you to stay here. There are multiple different exits and they just might decide to come after you." With a clear view of the boy, they couldn't see how they mistook him for an animal. He has the clearest silver eyes they'd ever seen and although he was covered in dirt, he looked beautiful as he stood among the forest with the sun shining down on him. "Come with us." Knocked out of their thoughts on the boy, they looked shocked at the missing ninja. "No." "Why not." The boy glared and then sighed. "I don't want to go back." "Go back? When did you leave? I'm sure your family misses you." A cruel laugh erupted from the young boy until it was quiet. "What is your name? Maybe you do have family somewhere near Konoha." The silence remained until the boy crouched down and put a hand on the ground. "They're coming. It's time to leave." They left as fast as they could and the one nearest the boy glanced at the rest of the team and nodded. When everyone stopped to take a breather for the injured ones, the boy was about to leave until he was knocked unconscious from the food Mariko had offered him. She caught him just in time, then placed him on her ninkens back to strap him on the dog. When it barked at the others they were still being followed, they hurried and after half a day, the creatures stopped following them. It took the rest of the night to make it all the way back to Konoha. When the boy woke up, he was in a room strapped down to a chair and he growled. The only time they had gotten a word out of the boy, he had warned Inoichi Yamanaka that it would be unwise to enter his mind. "And why is that?" He smirked at the unmoving form of the boy and proceeded with his jutsu only to be held in place by a shadow. "Because you'll never be able to leave this room sane enough to continue living. The kyuubi would eat your conscious mind and the memories from my mind would drive you mad." From the other room looking in, the Hokages stomach dropped as he heard the boy in the other room as clear as day. '_The Kyuubi would eat your conscious mind…..the Kyuubi would …the Kyuubi…' _"Naruto…" Hiruzen glared at nothing in particular until he looked over at Anko. "Get everyone out of here… and bring Inoichi to me." The next few hours Naruto was left alone in the room just crouched in the corner with his eyes closed and a hand on the wall. As he felt the vibrations heading closer he took his hand away and smiled. "It's been awhile Jiji." Naruto opened his eyes and looked directly into Hiruzens sad ones. Each took in the others appearance as it was only them until Hiruzen frowned. "I read the report. You could have come back. Why didn't you?" Silence ensued until Naruto sighed. "I couldn't. Not until a year ago."

"What happened a year ago?"

"I completed my training." Hiruzen frowned then his anger rose. "You left…for four years…to train.." Naruto stared at Hiruzen and shook his head. "No. I was taken. It wasn't until a couple of days after I disappeared that I was forced to train. If I didn't, I wouldn't have survived as long as I had. A young boy trapped by carnivores isn't exactly fun you know. If I wanted to live I needed to be seen as useful. I was raised by my master and trained to kill anything in sight to feed the others or I was going to be eaten next." Hiruzen opened the cell and entered as he took the seat Naruto was previously tied to. "Why haven't we heard of these people before? No one has ever seen one of these creatures except for the ninjas you had rescued." Naruto looked down at his and glared. "Because no one lived after seeing one..."

I'm already working on the next chapter mostly because I decided here would be a good stopping point wouldn't you agree haha Anyways, theres most likely lemons in here, definitely later on in the story when Naruto's older…probably on the last year of the academy or chuunin exams or the Arc ehh…dunno when. Most likely a harem so please leave a comment of who the possible choices are and why you would want them.


End file.
